


If You NEED Space

by sokanon_ebony



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Just random short fic, M/M, diff ships, platonic and romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokanon_ebony/pseuds/sokanon_ebony
Summary: A bunch of little stories with your favorite paladins





	If You NEED Space

**Author's Note:**

> Allura and Coran, a moment of broken space

Allura locked the door and slid down the wall, her face in her hands.

_Why? Why am I the one tasked for this? Father said I was to be a leader but not one of the only thing that keep the universe from being overrun. What force made it this way, that I have to fight against something so much bigger than two bickering villages or an angry moon? There are seven of us, not including Marmora, fighting an entire empire. Father never prepared me for any of this. He was supposed to be there for me every step of the way, but now I'm all alone. Now, I have to make decisions and save people and learn to fly things and fight an empire an **empire** for quiznack's sake. I can't-_

She found herself too overwhelmed to think, only able to express her frustration through tears. Her whole body shook and she clenched at her dress as hot trails of water streamed down her face. Each muscle tightened as her breathing grew more erratic and labored. Her vision tunneled and her thoughts spiraled. _I want Father he can make everything alright he can fix it he can do it right he'll know what to do Mother will know what to do I want them back everything will be okay if I can get them back I can save them I just need to-_

She was pulled out of her spiral by Coran's voice. "Princess, Princess. Allura." Her eyes focused and his face came into view. "I need you to breathe for me, okay? Nice and slow." Her breathing started to return to normal, and Coran pulled her to her feet with surprising strength. "Just keep going slow. What happened?" He sat her down on the bed. 

Her voice came out breathy and with a stutter. "I-I just got overwhelmed with all the, all the work I have to do and its such a, a big job I-I don't want this Coran I-I'm not prepared for this at all!" Her body started to shake as the tears returned. "I wish father were here. He was strong and smart and he knew how to handle everything. Coran's comforting embrace only reminded her of her father, forcing her to cry harder. "I'm sorry. Father wouldn't be like this." 

Coran chuckled. "My dear, you are more like him than you know. He was like this every night after your mother passed. He considered her his lifeline whenever he was having trouble. After she was gone, it took him a while just to trust his own desicions again." He squeezed her tightly. "Your father would be so proud of you. Don't ever think that you aren't up to the task. Sure, you'll make mistakes, but who won't? Just the other day I put on my Embassy pants instead of my battle training pants!" 

Allura giggled. "I hardly think it matters. Don't all your clothes look the same?" 

Coran smiled in return. "Trust me, there's a diffrence. Now, why don't you get some rest? We stop by a free port tomorrow and I can get some ingredients that Hunk would love to use." He stood and Allura lay down, allowing Coran to tuck her in like he had done when she was a child. "Good night, Allura." 

"Goodnight Coran, and thank you." The door shut, and so did her eyes as she drifted off to dream land. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always help me get better! Leave any and all below. No ship wars pls go do that on tumblr or something idk


End file.
